


breaking and not-entering

by EBDaydreamer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBDaydreamer/pseuds/EBDaydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe crisises would be over sooner if the pirates and thieves around here were better at breaking in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking and not-entering

**Author's Note:**

> Because for some reason, these two idiots needed to break in somewhere whilst I was trying to sleep.

Emma vowed never to forget anything during a crisis ever again.

  
Because for SOME reason herbs from The Land of Untold Stories is apparently crucial in defeating a creepy-ass voodoo doctor, who also decided to bind all light magic in the town.

  
_Seriously,_ what is her _life?_

  
Anyway, their search for said herbs had led them to Jekyll’s little hideaway he used during his stay in their lovely little town. So, as he’d left the Saviour the key, Emma had decided to head out as soon as possible. But what had Emma done? Only forgot the fucking key of course!

  
It was Killian's fault really. As they were heading out the door she asked him if he had the key, to which he replied yes, thinking she was confirming she had it.

  
If she wasn’t so pissed an old man joke would’ve easily been out of her mouth.

“You’re doing it wrong,” she criticised, peering over her pirate fiancé’s shoulder, as he tried (and failed) to pick the lock with his hook.

  
He remained focused on the lock, “I’ve been a pirate for nearly two hundred years; I think I know how to pick a lock.”

  
“Yeah well, I’ve been picking locks in this world for like, eighteen years, so...”

  
“A lock’s a lock, Swan.”

  
“Well you’re clearly succeeding,” she retorted.

  
“Alright,” he stood and moved aside, gesturing to the door, “all yours love.”

  
Shooting him a scowl, she kneeled and took out some pins to work on the lock. “See, it’s all about the tumblers,” she gloated.

  
Nothing.

  
Frowning, Emma took the pins and started moving them around frantically.

  
Nothing.

  
“What the hell?”

  
She could _feel_ Killian's smirk.

  
“Not as easy as it looks, is it love?”

  
“Oh shut up!” She whipped round to glare at him, “This is your fault!”

  
He was stifling a smirk and she bloody well knew it, “Oh? How so love? If I recall correctly it was you who forgot the keys.”

  
“No, it was you and your stupid two centuries old hearing!”

  
“Ah! I was wondering when you’d bring that up,” the bastard grinned.

  
“This isn’t funny!” she yelled, head dropping to her hands. “There’s another asshole out to destroy us, I’m powerless to protect my family, our wedding’s been set back _again, AND WE CAN’T EVEN GET A BLOODY LOCK OPEN!”_

  
Killian resisted the urge to smile, as he always did when she used a term picked up from him, and he crouched down to wrap his arms around her. Bringing his hand up to her hair, he muttered in her ear, “To be fair love, I’ve been faced with riddles from Pan that were easier to crack, and they’re the demons first language.”

  
Tension seemed to leave her as she chuckled in his arms. Cupping her chin, he made her eyes meet his, “Now then, why don’t we try the much riskier but far easier Plan B?”

  
He was right. Smashing and climbing through a window was far easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it was late and I wrote this instead of working on my WIP's... I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
